Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee is a 2001 sequel to the fighting game Super Smash Bros. 64 ''on the Super Smash Bros. series. Analysis After losing all of their lives in the regular match modes, the player will be sent to the red table where the trophy falls from between the silver text on the top onto the table laying down. The Game Over and Smash Brothers (from the Title Screen) displayed on the left of the screen are noticeable on wider aspect ratios when the animations for the trophy and/or the continue are played before the Game Over occurs. These slide over to the right if the player chooses to quit either automatically or by player choice. The player is usually given a choice to decide whether to continue or quit the match and go back to the menu, but depending on what state is put into effect, the game can do the opposite of allowing the option to continue. However, the "Continue" state is used if the player has enough coins to pay otherwise the "Game Over" state will take effect. When it's on a "Continue" state, the "Continue" bar is intact, the "Continue" audio effects will play on the background and the "Yes" and "No" buttons will appear on the screen after the trophy falls onto the table. Upon selection, the "Yes" button stops near the text planes placed on the left and the trophy will stand back up with the score and the coins being reduced by the desired amount depending on the difficulty; The "No" button on the other hand will stop at the right side of the table and then the game ends. The "Game Over" state will delete the "Continue" bar that normally appears on the screen before the transition to the screen albiet it does not affect the "Yes" and "No" buttons that appear on the screen as long as a Game Over doesn't occur, the Continue announcement and music will not play, and the player does not have a choice to continue after the trophy falls down. Instead, it will play the Game Over audio and animations and then the player will have to start the mode all over again. The All-Star mode always costs 10 coins regardless of the difficulty mode it has been set for. Due to how the functions to store the required coins in memory of the first revision of the game was programmed, the NPC character continuation may cost more than 10 coins (although it can only show 10 coins in display) while playing with hacked characters like Giga Bowser for example. While failing a mission using unplayable characters will fall down as a "Mario" trophy instead. After "No" has been selected or triggered by the final state check if the Continue state isn't used due to insufficient amount of coins set at the menu's setup function, the "Game Over" animations will be played with the text and the squares (with round corner edges) zooming out one by one, the planes going across the screen to the right hand and the top to drop to the bottom and the giant black plane covers the 3D elements including the trophy. The Game Over redirects the player back to the menu on the highlighted mode button and the other restores their point where they have left off. Sometimes the transition from the screen can take the player to the special messages screen before returning. Whenever a player uses all starter characters in any Regular Match mode by getting a Game Over, it will trigger an unlock match where they will combat Marth. With the Debug Menu code used, the menu is located in the "KIM" section of the "Mode Team Test" section and is called "Easy End". That selection can be used to test any character they desire with a random amount of coins and 99999 score. Sometimes when it comes to a state that plays Game Over after the trophy lands onto the table, the music that is currently playing such as main menu music will overlap before the music changes to it's own music. Miscellaneous= SSBM Game Over Table.png|A full view of the Game Over 3D menu. SSBM Game Over Trophy Fall.png|The trophy falling from between the silver text planes. SSBM Continue_Sequence_2.gif SSBM_Continue_FS.png|Continue screen (4:3) SSBM_Continue_WS.png|Continue screen GALE01-26.png|Continue Screen (21:9) Melee Continue.png|Continue screen (48:9) SSBM_Game_Over_4x3.png|Game Over screen (4:3) Melee_Game_Over.png|Game Over screen Melee_Game_Over_21x9.png|Game Over screen (21:9) Melee_Game_Over_48x9.png|Game Over screen (48:9) SSBM_Game_Over_Trophy_Anims.gif|The animations for the trophy on the screen. SSBM Game Over Continue Box Animation.gif|Continue box animation. SSBM_Game_Over_Continue_Line.gif|Line animation SSBM Game Over Anim.gif|Game Over text animation Melee Abandoned.png|"No" selected by player choice. This option saves the amount of coins and logs the score onto the player's best score if beaten. The Game Over will as well pop up. SSBM Game Over Comparison.png|A comparison of how Game Overs can happen. On the left, the yellow "No" button stops at the right side of the table after opting to quit the regular match. On the right, the button is not shown here. Due to an amount of coins, this leaves the player no choice but to return to the menu after arriving to the screen from the match or debug. SSBM Trophy Stand Up.png|The trophy stands back up after "Yes" has been selected in the Game Over menu, this option removes the amount of coins the player is required to pay and the score as well. Melee Confirmed Continue.png SSBM Continue Footage|The Continue menu with all of it's commands for coinage. |-|Operation Codes= This is a list of significant codes that operate the menu's behavor: '''Initialization:' lhz r0, 0x1E (r4) - Load the amount of coins the player has. cmplwi r0, 999 - Does the coins exceed the maximum coin limit? ble 0x0C - If it doesn't, then skip over it; otherwise set the amount to 999. li r0, 999 - Set the coins to 999..... sth r0, 0 (r6) - ...and store it. lhz r0, 0x16 (r3) - Load the required coin amount the player will need to spend to continue. sth r0, 0x1C (r4) - Store amount in the memory for checking. lhz r5, 0 (r6) - Load the amount of coins the player has to compare with the required amount. lhz r0, 0x1C (r4) - Load the required coin amount to check to see if the player has enough coins to continue. cmplw r5, r0 - Check how many coins the player has. blt 0x10 - Does the player have enough coins? li r0, 0 - If so, then the player can continue. stb r0, 0x20 (r4) - Store the state onto the memory. b 0x0C - Skip over to avoid overwriting the state with Game Over. li r0, 1 - Otherwise, the player cannot continue. stb r0, 0x20 (r4) - Store the state onto the memory. Plane objects: lbz r0, 0x0020 (r31) - Load state to check if the player can continue. cmplwi r0, 0 - Can the player continue? beq 0x28 - If the player is restricted from continuing, then delete the planes. Otherwise, skip over (don't modify) lwz r3, Continue-box (r13) - Load the continue planes to be removed from the screen. li r4, 16 bl Remove object address lwz r3, Yes button (r13) - Load the "Yes" plane to be removed from the screen. li r4, 16 bl Remove object address lwz r3, No button (r13) - Load the "No" plane to be removed from the screen. li r4, 16 bl Remove object address Play Continue Music: lbz r0, 0 (r26) - Load state to check if the player can continue. cmplwi r0, 0 - Can the player continue? bne 0x20 - If the player is restricted from continuing, then skip over (don't play any of the audio effects) lis r3, 0x0001 subi r3, r3, 25534 li r4, 127 li r5, 64 bl PlaySoundEffect li r3, 5 - Play the menu's theme for continuation. bl PlayMusic Continuation check: lbz r0, 0x20 (r30) - Load state to check if the player can continue. cmplwi r0, 0 - Can the player continue? beq 0x74 - If the player can continue, then skip over (allow the player to decide); Otherwise, automatically select "No". lis r3, 0x0001 subi r3, r3, 25533 li r4, 127 li r5, 64 bl PlaySoundEffect li r3, 32 - Play the menu's game ending theme. bl PlayMusic li r0, 10 - Set the menu behavior to Game Over stb r0, 0 (r30) - Store the behavior state to place the animation in effect. b 0x4C - Jump out of the codes after the Game over stuff above has been executed. |-|Videos= Super Smash Bros. Melee - Continue Trophy Stand Up 1 Super Smash Bros. Melee - Continue Trophy Stand Up 2 Super Smash Bros. Melee - Continue Game Over 1 Super Smash Bros. Melee - Continue Game Over 2 What happens when you try to Continue with less or no coins in Melee? Super Smash Bros. Melee - Trophy Stand Up Super Smash Bros. Melee - Game Over |-|Views= SSBM Game Over Table View from top.png SSBM Game Over View 2.png SSBM Game Over View 3.png SSBM Game Over View 4.png SSBM Game Over View 5.png SSBM Game Over View 6.png SSBM Game Over View 7.png SSBM Game Over View 8.png |-|Music & SFX= Music Voices |-|Adventure= SSBM Adventure Game Over Browser.png|Bowser SSBM Adventure Game Over Captain Falcon.png|Captain Falcon SSBM Adventure Game Over Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong SSBM Adventure Game Over Dr Mario.png|Dr. Mario SSBM Adventure Game Over Falco.png|Falco SSBM Adventure Game Over Fox.png|Fox SSBM Adventure Game Over Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf SSBM Adventure Game Over Ice Climbers.png|Ice Climbers SSBM Adventure Game Over Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff SSBM Adventure Game Over Kirby.png|Kirby SSBM Adventure Game Over Link.png|Link SSBM Adventure Game Over Luigi.png|Luigi SSBM Adventure Game Over Mario.png|Mario / Giga Bowser / Fighting Wireframes / Single Ice climber / Crazy Hand / Master Hand SSBM Adventure Game Over Marth.png|Marth SSBM Adventure Game Over Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo SSBM Adventure Game Over Game n' Watch.png|Mr. Game and Watch SSBM Adventure Game Over Ness.png|Ness SSBM Adventure Game Over Peach.png|Peach SSBM Adventure Game Over Pichu.png|Pichu SSBM Adventure Game Over Pikachu.png|Pikachu SSBM Adventure Game Over Roy.png|Roy SSBM Adventure Game Over Samus.png|Samus SSBM Game Over Adventure Sheik.png|Sheik SSBM Adventure Game Over Yoshi.png|Yoshi SSBM Adventure Game Over Young Link.png|Young Link SSBM Adventure Game Over Zelda.png|Zelda |-|All Star= SSBM Game Over All Star Bowser.png|Bowser SSBM Game Over All Star Captain Falcon.png|Captain Falcon SSBM Game Over All Star Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong SSBM Game Over All Star Dr Mario.png|Dr. Mario SSBM Game Over All Star Falco.png|Falco SSBM Game Over All Star Fox.png|Fox SSBM Game Over All Star Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf SSBM Game Over All Star Ice Climbers.png|Ice Climbers SSBM Game Over All Star Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff SSBM Game Over All Star Kirby.png|Kirby SSBM Game Over All Star Link.png|Link SSBM Game Over All Star Luigi.png|Luigi Melee Game Over Mario All Star.png|Mario / Giga Bowser / Fighting Wireframes / Single Ice climber / Crazy Hand / Master Hand SSBM Game Over All Star Marth.png|Marth SSBM Game Over All Star Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo SSBM Game Over All Star Game n' Watch.png|Mr. Game and Watch SSBM Game Over All Star Ness.png|Ness SSBM Game Over All Star Peach.png|Peach SSBM Game Over All Star Pichu.png|Pichu SSBM Game Over All Star Pikachu.png|Pikachu SSBM Game Over All Star Roy.png|Roy SSBM Game Over All Star Samus.png|Samus SSBM Game Over All Star Sheik.png|Sheik SSBM Game Over All Star Yoshi.png|Yoshi SSBM Game Over All Star Young Link.png|Young Link SSBM Game Over All Star Zelda.png|Zelda |-|Classic= GALE01-4.png|Bowser GALE01-8.png|Captain Falcon GALE01-7.png|Donkey Kong GALE01-1.png|Dr. Mario GALE01-25.png|Falco GALE01-10.png|Fox GALE01-9.png|Ganondorf GALE01-12.png|Ice Climbers GALE01-20.png|Jigglypuff GALE01-13.png|Kirby GALE01-16.png|Link GALE01-3.png|Luigi GALE01-2.png|Mario / Giga Bowser / Fighting Wireframes / Single Ice climber / Crazy Hand / Master Hand GALE01-23.png|Marth GALE01-21.png|Mewtwo GALE01-22.png|Mr. Game and Watch GALE01-11.png|Ness GALE01-5.png|Peach GALE01-18.png|Pichu GALE01-19.png|Pikachu GALE01-24.png|Roy GALE01-14.png|Samus SSBM Classic Game Over Sheik.png|Sheik GALE01-6.png|Yoshi GALE01-17.png|Young Link GALE01-15.png|Zelda |-|Extras (Cheats, Texture Rips etc.)= Functionalities SSBM_Invisible_Character_Trophy.png Melee You're Out Hacked player.png|Game Over if you're playing a hacked character on Regular Match. The continuing to these unplayable characters cost 40 coins rather than 10 for All-Star and other modes. SSBM Continue TexOverlay Dolphin 1.png SSBM Continue TexOverlay Dolphin 2.png SSBM GOver function 1.png SSBM GOver function 2.png SSBM GOver function 3.png SSBM GOver function 4.png SSBM GOver function 5.png SSBM GOver function 6.png SSBM GOver Trophy stand anim.png SSBM Game Over Continue.png SSBM Game Over Continue 2.png Textures GmGover.dat_0x5d40_8.png|The red table line. GmGover.dat 0x5f80 2.png|The "No" arrow icon. GmGover.dat 0xb400 2.png|The "Yes" icon. GmGover.dat 0x11d00 0.png GmGover.dat 0x114e0 0.png GmGover.dat 0x10cc0 0.png GmGover.dat 0xf460 0.png GmGover.dat 0x104a0 0.png GmGover.dat 0xfc80 0.png GmGover.dat 0xea40 0.png GmGover.dat 0x12320 0.png GmGover.dat 0x11b00 0.png GmGover.dat 0x112e0 0.png GmGover.dat 0xfa80 0.png GmGover.dat 0x10ac0 0.png GmGover.dat 0x102a0 0.png GmGover.dat 0xf260 0.png GmGover.dat 0xf060 0.png|Game Over corner edge box. GmGover.dat 0xdb80 0.png|Continue text GmGover.dat 0xe640 0.png|Smashbrothers text plane GmGover.dat 0xe240 0.png|Game Over text plane GmGover.dat 0xdb00 0.png|Continue line GmGover.dat 0x8680 2.png|Score box GmGoCoin.dat 0x4220 0.png GmGoCoin.dat 0x3220 1.png GmGoCoin.dat 0x50c0 2.png GmGoCoin.dat 0x29a0 0.png GmGoCoin.dat 0x2a20 0.png Functions *Even though failing a match on the 1 Player regular match as Sheik after Zelda is selected from the characters selection, it is less likely for that trophy character to be loaded. Instead it loads Zelda. The character trophy model can only be loaded via debug menu when the screen is being tested with "SZ-->ZE" being selected on "EASYEND". *In the game's source code, there is a behavior function that causes the "Yes" arrow button to be unselectable due to coinage. The operation that loads the un-selectable sound effect and the button doing nothing is left unused since it takes the player directly to a Game Over instead of the options to continue. If the menu parameter comparison code before the Game Over actions are played is No-oped, then it's likely that can be tested. It can be tested out using these action replay codes: PAL: Gecko: 041a02c4 60000000 001A15F3 00000000 Action Replay: F0QJ-3NEE-UXPZ3 HMX0-DQZC-D060D PEPZ-VQAZ-MMURH v1.0: Gecko: 0419ea1c 60000000 0019FD4B 00000000 Action Replay: N6M4-4JW0-CCQJY T5MW-4RUN-X2BC4 FF59-RBB8-BZRA4 v1.1: Gecko: 0419f11c 60000000 001A044B 00000000 Action Replay: EXW2-HG3E-N0NDF J4RN-QT84-W8UNN GAZJ-M5VJ-6R6MC v1.2: Gecko: 0419f764 60000000 001A0A93 00000000 Action Replay: 1UNH-YFMK-HXCA0 YF45-WVMY-MWHE0 D2T4-8VBN-CPUU0 *If a player had a choice to continue and selects "Yes" when the coin amount is lower than the required amount, the coins will be reduced to almost a max value with a coin value subtracted from resulting in the next menu occurance to load 999 coins. There are no possibilities a negative number can be retrieved for coins in the game. *While manually selecting yes on continuation, the coins are deducted by the required amount. The automatic selection does not operate that command, but it reduces score. However, the only forced option that is available and operated is to abdicate the current progress on regular match. *If the continue object wasn't completely deleted by the Game Over state due to coin requirement disqualification, the animation to that stops after the letter "I" appears and a Game Over appears. Action Replay/Gecko Clear out Continue sign upon menu setup: NTSC 1.00: 0419EFA0 NTSC 1.01: 0419F6A0 NTSC 1.02: 0419fce8 PAL: 041A0848 ConditionValue: 60000000 - Always take out sign 40820028 - Take out sign if state is 0. 41820028 - Take out sign if state isn't 0. 48000028 - Never take out sign Default value: 41820028 Effect: Continue Music: Conditional states: NTSC 1.00: 0219FC90 NTSC 1.01: 021A0390 NTSC 1.02: 021a09d8 PAL: 021A1538 ConditionValue: 4082 - Play sound effects/music if state is 0 4182 - Play sound effects/music if state isn't 0 4800 - Never play sound effects/music 6000 - Play sound effects/music Default value: 4082 No Music: NTSC 1.00: 0419FCAC 60000000 NTSC 1.01: 041A03AC 60000000 NTSC 1.02: 041a09f4 60000000 PAL: 041A1554 60000000 Continue States: NTSC 1.00: 0019FD3F 0019FD4B NTSC 1.01: 001A043F 001A044B NTSC 1.02: 001a0a87 001a0a93 PAL: 001A15E7 001A15F3 StateValues: 0 - Continue/Manual choice select 1 - Game Over/Automatic choice selection* Effects: SSBM Trophy Stand Up.png|Result if Yes was automatically selected. Melee Game Over.png|Result if No was automatically selected. *The game selects "No" by default. To change what the game selects after the trophy lands onto the table when the Game Over state is used, use the code "Default Automatic Continue option to Yes" below. The first line is the state that will be used if the player can pay a sufficient amount of coins; the second line of the code sets it to a different state if the player doesn't have enough coins to continue. Default Automatic Continue option to Yes: NTSC 1.00: 0419EA24 3800003c 0419EA28 386db040 0419EA2C 90030004 0419EA30 48000010 0019EA43 00000009 0419EA7C 38000000 0019F593 40820018 NTSC 1.01: 0419F124 3800003c 0419F128 386db040 0419F12C 90030004 0419F130 48000010 0019F143 00000009 0419F17C 38000000 001A0393 00000018 NTSC 1.02: 0419f76c 3800003c 0419f770 386db040 0419f774 90030004 0419f778 48000010 0019f78B 00000009 0419f7c4 38000000 001a09db 00000018 PAL: 041a02cc 3800003c 041a02d0 386db040 041a02d4 90030004 041a02d8 48000010 001a02eb 00000009 041a0324 38000000 001a153b 00000018 Sets the continue option if using a Game Over state. Effect: Default Continue highlighted option: NTSC 1.00: 0019EEE7 NTSC 1.01: 0019F5E7 NTSC 1.02: 0019FC2F PAL: 001A078F Highlighted option: 0 - No 1 - Yes No Character trophy: NTSC 1.00: 0019F68C 60000000 NTSC 1.01: 0019FD8C 60000000 NTSC 1.02: 001A03D4 60000000 PAL: 001A0F34 60000000 Effect: Trivia *This is the first Super Smash Bros. game to have functions to check for coins by comparing registers to ensure the player meets the requirements to Continue. *There are no foreign versions of this menu in the game, but the international release of Brawl have it's Game Over screens in different languages. Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Mario series Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Scariest Game Over screens in the world Category:Super Mario series Category:Kirby series Category:The Legend of Zelda series Category:Donkey Kong series Category:F-Zero series Category:Star Fox series Category:Nintendo Wii games Category:Crossovers Category:Pokémon series Category:Animal series Category:Fire Emblem series